Materializing: Akatsuki
by Destination-sky
Summary: read Initiate Akatsuki before this. Creating a team name isn't as easy as it seems, then again, that's probably the easiest thing for these people so far! Deidara loses an eye, Pein is hiding something, and Tobi is being controlled? What could go wrong?
1. Naming the Team

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki (or in this case, either the red-cloud people of the amazingly blue van, or even the animal freaks). Contains (possibly) all of the above.

__________________________________________________________________

Sasori and Deidara were messing around in the lake, splashing water on each other and pretend fighting. They were having a pretty good time, but they obviously didn't let the others know. Whenever someone seemed to have looked at them too long, Deidara would yell at the redhead or the other way around.

"Danna, how long do we have to pretend?" Deidara asked. They were pretty far in the water so no one was able to hear them.

"As long as they stay there... Sorry, Dei..." Sasori whispered, standing in between everyone else and his blond so he was able to kiss him. Deidara eagerly kissed back, wanting to be able to do this more often.

"Sasori! Deidara! Come back, we have to talk about something!" They heard Pein call out. They pulled away, Deidara with a small whine, and both sighed.

"Pein! Sasori pulled my hair, un!" Deidara yelled, running back through the water.

"I did not! He pushed me down in the water! Didn't you see?!" Sasori yelled too, chasing after the blond. When they got to the shore, Deidara took his cloak from the floor and dusted it off. They found it would have been useless if their cloaks got wet. Deidara slid on the cloth and removed his shirt under the long garment.

Sasori had taken his shirt off before entering the water, so he slid that on along with the cloak. When they sat down in their spots near the fire, they looked up at Pein, who was standing on the opposite side. Konan was sitting next to Leader and just looking into the fire.

"We have decided, we can't call our group 'The Group', mostly when we are attacking someone. It's just not professional. So... we need to think up of a title for ourselves." Pein explained.

Everyone nodded in agreement. It's been a week since they'd collected Itachi and they still needed a name.

"Me and Konan created a few, just for ideas. None of them have to be our team name, but they can work if we don't get anything. Konan?" Pein let Konan take the stage and sat as she stood.

"We have three names. One of them isn't as good as the others. I tend to like the last one the best. Here they are:

We have, 'The red cloud people of the amazingly blue van.' " A few snickered at this, " Mr. Liter and Team." A few rolled their eyes, "Or... my favorite... 'Animal Freaks and Flower Power' "

Everyone sat there for a good second, then got up and started walking off.

"H-hey! They aren't permanent! Get back here!" Konan yelped, laughing a bit.

_______________________________________________________________

After convincing all of them to sit back down, Pein stood up again.

"Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Katsu, un!" Deidara said happily, throwing a hand in the air.

"Why, Deidara?" Pein asked, sighing.

"Because, everything's fun when it blows up, un." Deidara giggled.

"Ok... no. Anyone else?" Pein asked, looking around.

"Gay lords." Hidan said, smirking.

"I'm not even going to ask..." Pein grumbled, rubbing his forehead, Does anyone have a good idea?"

"Weasels." Itachi said in his monotone voice, making everyone twitch and turn to look at him, "It was just a thought..." He muttered.

"Sharks?" Kisame asked, frowning.

"Isn't that a hockey team or something, un?" Deidara snickered. Kisame just glared at the blond.

"He's right, we can't be named something that'll make people think of hockey." Pein sighed out, crossing his arms.

"Achoo." Tobi said, smiling. Everyone now turned to him and stared.

"Why?" Pein said.

"Because, it's a funny name!" Tobi said with a large smile. He was currently wearing his mask on the side of his face.

"No." Pein said strictly, glaring at the boy.

"Aww..." Tobi whimpered, frowning.

"A.... aka?" Kisame asked, frowning too.

"Aka? What type of name is Aka?" Pein growled, glaring at the blue man.

"I dunno, just getting bored with it i suppose..." Kisame muttered, looking away from the leader.

"A cat!!" Tobi giggled, hopping up and down on his seat.

"A cat?" Deidara sighed out, then rolled his eyes, "For some reason that reminded me of my friend, Suki, un."

"A cat suki." Pein muttered, actually thinking over it.

"You can't seriously be thinking over it to make it our name, can you Leader-San?" Kisame grumbled, crossing his arms.

"No, no, put it together and say it really fast." Pein said. Everyone started muttering it to themselves.

"A cats key? A cat suki? Aca tsuki?"

"Akatsuki." Itachi said, making everyone widen their eyes a bit and smile.

"That sounds nice." Konan said, shrugging.

"Are we going to spell it as ' A Cat Suki'?" Kisame asked, frowning still.

"No.. no..." Pein muttered, thinking about it.

"A, K, A, T, S, U, K, I." Itachi said, making everyone nod and smile a bit more.

"I like that name, un!" Deidara said happily.

"Alright. We are all members of the Akatsuki. If any of you forget it, I'll castrate you with a knife. Now get to sleep so we can get on the road tomorrow. In the next few weeks, we'll be searching for a place to stay." Pein announced, feeling proud.

"Alright, Leader-San!" Tobi said, grabbing Zetsu's hand and running off to find a nice spot under the stars. Whenever they camped out, they always chose somewhere far outdoors, where there was no or barely any civilization.

________________________________________________________________

It was probably the middle of the night when Zetsu heard Tobi getting up.

"Tobi? Where are you going? Lay back down and keep me warm!" Zetsu grumbled, sitting up and rubbing one of his eyes. He saw Tobi sitting up and looking at the stars.

"Zetsu-San?" Tobi asked, staring at the sky.

"Hm?" Zetsu asked, looking at the man.

"Is that a bad thing? When a shooting star is moving so slowly... Is that irregular?" Tobi asked, pointing up at the dark sky. Zetsu let his eyes follow where Tobi was pointing and saw a bright red star gliding across the sky at a slower than usual pace.

"I've never seen a star move so slowly before..." Zetsu said, frowning.

They stared up at it for a few more seconds. The star seemed to turn from red to blue to white and it started to collapse on itself. Soon enough, it just disappeared into the darkness, leaving them to gape at the night sky.

"Hm... maybe it was just a bigger meteoroid than others..." Zetsu said, shrugging, "Or maybe it means the world is going to end..."

"Zetsu-San, don't say that!" Tobi said, whimpering and turning to the plant man.

"Sorry, Tobi.. You know how he could be sometimes... Hey! I can hear you you know! Just be quiet!" Zetsu sighed and laid down. Tobi stayed sitting up, though, staring up at the sky.

"Come on, it was just a falling star." Zetsu sighed out, making some vines peek out of the Earth and gently pull the masked boy down into a laying position.

"Alright, Zetsu-san... Good night." Tobi said with a small smile. Whenever they went to sleep, Tobi always removed the mask. But only in front of Zetsu for some reason. They both laid there for a few minutes, then Zetsu heard the soft and heavy breathing from the male beside him. He sighed, knowing Tobi was asleep now, and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes.

Sometimes he thinks why the raven-haired masked boy asked him to join in the first place. Was he really that interesting?

_______________________________________________________________

"Itachi, what are you doing out here so late?" Kisame asked, frowning and sitting beside the man.

"I'm just thinking. I'll be back soon..." He muttered, staring out over the water. They were sitting on a dock going over the lake.

Itachi had his pants rolled up to his knees and one of his feet inside the seemingly glowing water.

"What are you thinking about?" Kisame asked, looking out to the water to, as to not stare at the male sitting next to him. Itachi just shrugged and kicked his foot gently, making the water ripple.

Kisame let out a soft sigh, "It's pretty nice out here... when it's dark, huh?" Kisame looked over at the male and frowned.

Itachi looked somewhat sad. It wasn't really in his expression, just his eyes.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" Kisame asked, frowning.

"Nothing is wrong. Go back to the tent. I'll be there in a few minutes." Itachi said, looking away from the blue man.

"Hey... you can tell me, you know... I won't tell anyone else. I promise." Kisame said, moving a bit closer to the weasel.

"No. I don't trust others, so just-"

"Trust me. I'm not others, just me." Kisame said with a gentle smile.

Itachi turned to look at the man, mostly to try and see if he were lying or not.

"I'm... just thinking about... my old life, I guess..." Itachi said, looking away from the shark again.

"Well, there's a start. What about your old life?" Kisame asked, smiling a bit.

"People. Just people..." Itachi said, sighing a bit.

"Miss someone?" Kisame asked, frowning.

"Not exactly... I guess... I'm happy to be away. Even though it doesn't seem like it.." Itachi said, shrugging. Kisame chuckled a bit.

"You're the only person i've met so far who's hidden their feelings so good." Kisame complimented with a smile.

"Thanks...?" Itachi wondered if it was a compliment.

"Yeah. So... what about these mysterious people? Why are you thinking of them if you don't miss them?" Kisame asked, looking at Itachi's face.

"Well..." The weasel sighed and looked down into the water, "I've been with someone who used to be where I was. I thought he would be the only person I could ever love, and who could return my love..."

Kisame listened with a frown. For some reason it bugged him to know the weasel was in love with someone other than him.

"I found him with a woman. It made me mad..." Itachi whispered, balling his hands into fists. Kisame frowned at the action and kept listening.

"I didn't know what to do... He just... betrayed me so harshly..." Itachi was shaking a bit, trying not to cry. He was looking away from the shark so he wouldn't see the tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"I was thinking of him because... I had killed him... And I was wondering...." He let a small sob escape, but recovered quickly and wiped furiously at his eyes, "What he'd think of me now... Since i'm an Akatsuki..."

Kisame put a hand on his hand to show comfort, but Itachi took it the wrong way. He pulled away quickly with a gasp, making the shark give a confused look.

"That doesn't give you the right to touch me! Just because I'm alone doesn't mean you can just barge into my life, expecting me to take you with open arms!" Itachi yelled, getting to his feet.

"I-Itachi!" Kisame stuttered, following after the weasel who was now marching off to their tent.

"Wait, Itachi..." Kisame caught up to the smaller man and gently grabbed his shoulder to spin him around, "I'm sorry, that was my mistake. I'm not expecting you to welcome me into your life with open arms, I just tried to comfort you. You seemed so sad about it..."

Itachi looked away from the shark. The real truth as to why he didn't want to be touched was because he was afraid Kisame might become a bigger part in his mind if he grew attracted. That was something he didn't need.

"Ok, Kisame... I'm going to sleep..." Itachi said, sighing a bit and walking, slowly now, back to their tent, Kisame waiting back a little bit. He turned back to the lake and sat on the deck for a few more hours before going to sleep, too. He also had much on his mind he needed to think through.


	2. Getting the House

_Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Contains -possibly- all of the above.

* * *

_

They were out on the road again. Kisame and Itachi filled the trunk. Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Tobi in the back three seats, Sasori and Deidara sitting in the middle two seats, and Pein and Konan up front. So... where's Hidan? Sitting on the floor in between Deidara and Sasori, sighing and complaining about his spot.

"What's up, Itachi?" Kisame asked after the third hour of silence between the two. Everyone else was caught up in talking to each other, so they wouldn't be eavesdropping on them.

"Hn." Itachi muttered, staring out the window.

"Come on, you can talk to me." Kisame sighed out, getting closer to the weasel.

"I don't like it when you're this close..." Itachi grumbled, looking at the shark. Kisame sighed and backed off a bit, but was still exceptionally close.

"What're you thinking of?" Kisame asked, smiling a bit.

"Things. I already told you." Itachi sighed out, looking down at his feet.

"Do you want to talk about it some more? I don't mind..." Kisame said, feeling like he and the weasel were getting closer as friends.

"No." Ok, setback. But that's okay, he can regain distance!

"Are you sure? You know, I'm always here to help if you need something..."

"Back off." Itachi grumbled, turning away from the blue-skinned male.

Major setback. Crap.

"Alright..." Kisame sighed, also turning away to look out the window. After a few more minutes of silence between them, Itachi sighed.

"I'm just... regretting it a bit. I wish I could be with him..." Itachi said, giving a somewhat sad look. Kisame was a bit confused as to why he told him.

"I... kind of want someone to be there... like he was..." Itachi explained, frowning.

"You mean someone to cheat on you again?" Kisame asked, then twitched, realizing what he had just said.

"No! God, you can't comprehend anything..." Itachi growled, turning away from the shark again. At least he was letting his emotions out for once.

* * *

Pein was currently looking at a house for sale. While he did _that_, Everyone else was out in the town, having fun.

Sasori and Deidara went for a walk around the city, shopping at a few places, Kakuzu and Hidan went around, looking for people to scare the shit out of, and Kisame and Itachi found another lake to hang out by.

"Sorry about pissing you off in the car..." Kisame said, sighing a bit. Itachi was skipping rocks and shrugged a bit.

"I overreacted is all. Don't blame yourself." Itachi said, throwing another rock and watching it hop a few times before sinking.

"Huh? Why do you say that? It _was_ my fault for saying that." Kisame argued, not wanting the weasel to blame himself.

"Just drop it, okay?" Itachi said, sighing and sitting down. Kisame frowned and sat next to him.

"Want to talk about something?" Kisame asked, frowning. Itachi just shrugged. He was biting on his thumb, as if he were trying to think over how to say something.

Kisame waited patiently, knowing now that if he wanted to say something, he had to be patient.

"I can't get him off my mind..." Itachi admitted, sighing.

"Why did you think about him in the first place?" Kisame asked, frowning.

"I dunno, it just kind of came into thought when I went over joining the Akatsuki..." Itachi said, looking out into the water. Kisame looked over the water, but still watched Itachi through the corner of his eye.

"What exactly made you want to join us? Since it couldn't have been my awesome example of skills..." Kisame said with a small chuckle. He saw that lightened up the tension between the two.

"Well... when I was about to kill you... you started talking about things I've felt empty about my whole life... Like... wanting to be with others like me..." Itachi admitted, getting a bit quieter as if someone else could hear him.

Kisame smiled a bit, "Does that mean you like me better than the others?"

"I guess..." Itachi muttered, looking away from the shark. Kisame just chuckled, seeing the bored expression on the weasels' face made him think it was a joke. Thank Kami it turned out that way.

Itachi looked at him and smiled a tiny bit.

"You know.. you're the only one who actually came out to talk to me out of the whole group..." Itachi said, turning to face the blue-skinned man.

"That's just because... Before you and I joined the Akatsuki, Everyone else had time to make their friendships. We were set in the long run, so they'll end up warming up to us eventually." Kisame said, shrugging.

Itachi nodded a bit, understanding what the shark meant.

"I mean, since you and I were the last ones, I find it regular that we stick together. As a team." Kisame shrugged a bit.

"Yeah... guess so..." Itachi murmured, thinking over something.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

* * *

"Deidara... you know I love you, right?" Sasori whispered for the millionth time.

"Yes, Danna, I know, un! You don't have to repeat yourself every three seconds!" Deidara giggled, kissing the redhead.

"That's good, I was starting to lose my voice." Sasori chuckled, hugging the blond.

They stood like that for a few minutes, then started walking again. As they walked, Sasori brushed shoulders with someone. He turned to look out of curiosity and saw a woman with blond hair. She was probably mid-twenties. She had a _huge_ chest. But a small 'ahem' from Deidara made him face front again and continue walking.

Soon they got to another mall and walked through, looking at things, then after an hour, buying some food.

They sat at the table, eating pretty quietly.

"Danna?" Deidara asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Sasori asked, munching on a sandwich.

"Why were you looking over that woman on the street? Does she have something I don't?" Deidara asked, frowning and looking at his redhead.

"What? No! Don't think that way! I just bumped into her and wanted to know who she was. I was going to apologize for doing that, but you urged me to keep walking." Sasori said, getting closer to the blond and hugging him.

"Ok, Danna.. I was just afraid you were...." Deidara whimpered and clung onto him.

"Calm down, I would never do that." Sasori cooed, running his fingers through the blond hair.

"Sasori, Deidara! Pein told me to get your asses- huh?" Hidan gave a confused look when he saw the blond clinging to the redhead. When they heard him, they both looked up.

"The hell are you doing here?" Sasori growled, standing so quickly he almost knocked the blond over.

"I didn't know you two actually _loved_ each other!!" Hidan yelled out with a huge grin on his face.

"We do not, un!" Deidara yelled out in embarrassment.

"Then what was all that hugging about, huh? All that 'lovey dovey' crap is worthless. Leave that shit alone and you'll both be happy. Now come on, Pein wants us back to the van ASAP." Hidan said, walking off.

Sasori sighed and helped Deidara up.

"We have to be more careful next time." Sasori sighed out.

"Danna... do you think what he said was true? About the-"

"Dei, save it for later, ok? Let's just go." Sasori said, walking off. Deidara frowned and looked down at his feet. He was actually wondering if he and Sasori _did_ hate each other if everything else would be fine.

"Dei, come one!" Sasori yelled out, bringing the blond back to reality.

"Sorry! Coming!" Deidara ran after them, soon catching up.

* * *

"Sorry for interrupting your day here. You'll all be happy to know that in the future, you'll probably have days exactly as this." Pein said, smiling a bit as they all stood next to the van and in front of the 'for sale' house.

"What is Leader-san talking about?" Tobi asked, frowning and tilting his head to the side.

"I've bought the house." Pein said bluntly.

Everyone except for Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, and Itachi burst out into small cheers.

"No more riding in that fucking car for three days straight!" Hidan yelled out in happiness.

"Hey, do we all get our own rooms?" Sasori asked, smiling a bit.

"Well, they only had four bedrooms, a living room, five bathrooms, a kitchen, and a basement... so..." Pein said nervously.

"I call the room with a nice view of the lake!" Kisame growled, glaring at the rest and running into the house.

"I call the basement." Zetsu said, walking into the house.

"Tobi calls being with Zetsu-san!" Tobi squeaked, following the plant man into the house.

"Me and Konan get the biggest room, so hands off!" Pein said, entering the house with Konan as a butterfly on his shoulder.

"I want the room with a bathroom." Sasori said, walking in with the blond close behind.

"I want whatever room is left!" Hidan yelled out, about to run in. Kakuzu just sighed and walked in. Hidan turned to see Itachi looking out to the side, a far away look to him.

"Hey, Itachi! Aren't you going to come in and choose someone to stay with?" Hidan asked, frowning a bit.

"Hn..." Itachi muttered, staring out the side for a bit longer, then walking in.

Hidan just waited until he was completely in the house, then walked in too, to find where Kakuzu got their room.


	3. Partnership

_Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Contains -possibly- all of the above.

* * *

_

Hidan smiled when he sat on the bed. After a few days of spending money, which Kakuzu found were the worst days **ever**, they finally had some decent furniture. The zealot laid back against the mattress and sighed with comfort.

"What are you doing?" Kakuzu asked when he walked into the room.

"Sleeping, what's it fucking look like?" Hidan grumbled, opening one eye to look at the miser.

He was pretty shocked to see the man without his cap or mask, and without a cloak or jacket. He was covered in stitches! He had nice dark black hair though...

"What are you staring at?!" Kakuzu growled, closing the door and locking it, then going over and sitting at his desk.

"You look so different when you aren't covering up your fucking body." Hidan said, smirking a bit.

"And?" Kakuzu sighed out, frowning.

"Well... You're hot, dammit." Hidan said with a chuckle.

" 'Hot'? You think I'm 'hot'? "Kakuzu scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Well, with the stitches and all... yeah." Hidan said with a smile.

"Dumbass..." Kakuzu muttered, turning to his desk and writing in his checking book.

"Wait! I want to stare at you more!" Hidan said, getting up and going towards Kakuzu. The miser just sighed and turned towards him.

"What do you want from m-hmph?!" Hidan wrapped his arms around his neck and roughly kissed him. Kakuzu was shocked to hell and he pushed him off.

"The fuck are you doing?" Kakuzu growled angrily.

"Oh, stop complaining! You'll fucking like it, just take some time away from that damned checkbook of yours!" Hidan growled, pulling him onto the bed.

Kakuzu was still confused, but he knew full well of what Hidan wanted... and he kind of wanted to...

Hidan pushed him against the bed and straddled the male.

"Don't tell anyone we did this?" Hidan asked, a smirk on his face.

"Exactly." Kakuzu grumbled, pulling the Jashinist down for a rough kiss.

* * *

Itachi was pretty happy with the room Kisame had chosen. It had a nice window seat built into the wall with the perfect view of the lake. He lay there with a pillow under his head, watching the glittering water.

"Hey..." Kisame said from the door. Itachi turned a bit to look at him, then looked back to the water.

"I brought us some food..." Kisame said, going over to the weasel, "hope you like ramen..."

Itachi took it with a very quiet 'thank you' and started eating. Kisame sat next to the blond on the window-seat and ate his own bowl.

It was pretty silent for the most part, neither of them wanted to talk with their mouth full.

When they finished, Kisame put the bowl off to the side to clean up later.

"How are you?" Kisame asked him, looking at the gazing weasel. He looked out the window to see the lake. Ever since the time at the dock, Kisame had always made sure that Itachi was ok.

"Fine..." Itachi said, watching the water.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Kisame asked, frowning.

"No..." Itachi said, staring out the window. There was just a few moments of silence before the shark heard a small whimper. Kisame gave a confused look and looked at the weasel to see he was crying. He was wiping at the tears furiously, but it didn't stop them.

"Itachi! What's wrong?!" Kisame asked, frowning and putting his hands on the weasels' shoulders. Itachi whimpered and looked up at the shark.

"It feels like... I shouldn't be here...!" Itachi whimpered, trying to stop crying.

"Itachi, don't say that! If you don't belong here, no one in the Akatsuki does!" Kisame said with a firm look.

He looked up at him with tear-glittering eyes.

"No one talks to me but you! You seem to be the only one who cares that I'm here!" Itachi whimpered.

Kisame was extremely confused as to why Itachi had such an outburst like this.

"Calm down, I told you. They'll warm up eventually, just give it some time." Kisame sighed out, hugging him. Itachi stiffened, but let him.

"Maybe I should leave..." Itachi muttered, tears finally stopping.

"Don't... I'd miss you too much." Kisame whispered, tilting his head up.

"But no one likes me! Everyone hates me! My family, my brother, and the Akatsuki! I don't-" Kisame kissed him gently, pulling away quickly to leave a shocked weasel.

"Sorry... I shouldn't have-" Kisame was cut off by Itachi putting a finger to the shark's lips.

"Don't apologize... I needed that..." Itachi whispered, moving closer to the shark. He lowered his finger and kissed him gently, Kisame kissing back.

Itachi let Kisame pry his lips open with his tongue . Kisame searched the new territory eagerly, pushing the weasel softly against the wall.

When they pulled away, he saw Itachi didn't look the least bit sad. Just his regular expression.

"Why did you stop...?" Itachi asked, frowning. Kisame smiled a bit and kissed him again, letting the weasel tangle his fingers in his hair.

* * *

"Deidara?" Sasori asked, frowning.

"Hm?" Deidara replied, gazing out the window. He's been sitting there for an hour, completely silent.

"What's up? Why are you so quiet?" Sasori wondered, turning to face the blond. Deidara turned to look at him, and it was just silent. Then he got up and left without saying anything.

"Dei? Where are you going?" Sasori asked, following him out of the room.

"Konan..." Deidara said simply, leaving the redhead behind to get to Pein's room.

Sasori sighed and went back into his room. Deidara hadn't been so social ever since Hidan found them together at the mall. Maybe it was really bugging him?

"Konan?" The blue-haired woman turned around to see a blond.

"Oh, hello Dei." She said with a smile. She was currently in the kitchen, making some dinner for the Akatsuki, "What's up?"

"How come you can change into so many different types of bugs, and we're only able to change into one certain type of animal. Like falcons and Foxes..." Deidara asked, frowning.

"Well... In the past, I was actually only able to turn into a butterfly. But after much concentration and research on one bug, or animal in your case, at a time, I was able to freely turn into any bug. Of course, it took a while, and a lot of patience, but it was worth it." She said with a smile.

"So.. If I do enough research and concentrate on one other bird, I can turn into that?" Deidara asked with a small smile.

"Well, that's how it worked for me..." Konan said with a shrug.

"Can you help me? Please?" Deidara begged, taking one of her hands.

She laughed a bit, "Sure, Dei, I'd be happy to help."

"Thank you, un!" Deidara said, hugging her tightly, then running off.

"Where are you going?" She called out, still smiling.

"Out! If Sasori wonders, tell him I'll be in the mall!" He yelled out, running off quickly.

* * *

"Zetsu-san?" Tobi asked his favorite plant.

"What is it? **You're giving me a headache**" Zetsu said, looking at the man.

"What is 'pleasure'?" Tobi asked, tilting his head innocently. Zetsu could've choked on the water he was drinking.

"Um... like... enjoyment... or satisfaction... or... being pleased... why?" Zetsu asked, coughing up some water.

"Hidan was talking about it when he was in his room. Tobi walked by and heard him say it. Tobi was curious." He said with a smile.

"Oh.. Ok... I thought... Never mind... **Don't ask questions like that!!**" Zetsu sighed a bit.

"Tobi was wondering..."

"Huh?"

"Can Zetsu give Tobi pleasure?" The male asked with a smile. Zetsu swore his heart stopped.

"W-what?!" He choked out.

"Tobi wants to feel pleasure... Can you help Tobi?" Tobi said with a more devious voice.

"S-sure?" Zetsu said. He was way too confused by his teammate's words.


	4. Learning

_Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Contains -possibly- all of the above.

* * *

_

"Alright, so how do we do this, un?" Deidara asked Konan as they sat in front of their house. It had been a week since Konan agreeing to helping the blond, and he had just used up two hours explaining every little detail of a parakeet to her.

"I help you turn halfway, you go the next step." She said, then sighed when the blond gave a confused look, "I will start the morphing process and when I pull away, you have to concentrate on the bird you want and attempt to morph into that."

"And... what if it doesn't work? What then?" Deidara asked, frowning.

"Oh, then you'd probably just turn into a falcon again and be completely pissed." She said with a smile. Deidara nodded a bit and let Konan scoot closer.

"Okay, here we go..." She said, voice shaking with anticipation. She put two fingers to the blond's forehead. Deidara closed his eyes, then felt a power surge through him. It was unlike anything he'd felt before. It was... invigorating. But just as quickly as it came, it dispersed when Konan pulled her fingers away.

'_Okay, think parakeet... parakeet.... parakeet..._' Deidara thought to himself, letting his head drop in the deep concentration.

Konan sat there, waiting for something to happen. Then, the blond started to glow, starting form his fingertips, going up his arms and down his torso, wrapping around his waist and legs, ending at his toes whilst it crawled up his neck and around his face and hair.

Konan relished the sight, smiling a bit at how much he looked like a valuable gem.

Then his whole being became this light, getting somewhat smaller and more compact. She realized now, that he was morphing into something. Her heart sped up and she held her breath, waiting to see if he were capable of doing this.

When the light dispersed, she saw, not a parakeet, not a falcon...

but a _hummingbird_.

She let out a long awaited breath, trying to calculate in her head what this means. Deidara, in the time being, looked over himself, then tweeted with anger, kicking his feet and nearly flipping himself upside-down.

"You know... I think this is a good thing!" She said with a smile, making the Deidara-Hummingbird give a questionable look.

"You don't know much on hummingbirds, do you?" She asked with a small smile. Deidara fumed a bit more and shook his head, pouting. She laughed a bit and held out a finger for him. He landed and looked a bit tired.

"Hm, you should get some rest..." She said, looking over the worn out hummingbird. Deidara shook his head and pecked her finger gently, as in asking for food.

"You can turn into a human! Make some yourself!" She said, giggling and letting him flutter off of her finger. He glowed a familiar glow, -not one like last time- and landed on his butt.

"I don't like the humming-Dei! It makes me too hungry, un!" He pouted, rubbing his stomach. Konan giggled.

"Let's say we fix up some dinner, then?"

"Alright!" they both went into the house to fix up an early dinner.

* * *

Pein walked down the halls in a hurried fashion, as always. His goal was Hidan right now, since he had gotten news on a mission he'd probably do good at.

He knocked on the door twice before opening it. When he looked in, he could have lost it altogether. He turned away quickly and shuddered.

"Hey! Close the Jashin-Damned door!" He heard the silver-haired man yell out, throwing a pillow at Pein's back.

"Really... I would like to open doors without setting horrifying mental images each time..." He muttered, crossing his arms.

"Whatever, what do you want anyways?" Kakuzu asked from the room, not occupied enough to know that Pein didn't want to just see how they were.

"Hidan has a mission. When you're done with... that, go ahead and meet me in my room..." He said with another shiver, then shut the door and walked away.

"Damn homophobes..." Hidan grumbled, then gasped when Kakuzu reminded them exactly what they were doing in the first place.

* * *

Hidan walked down the hallway with a slight limp, but made light of the trip. When he reached Leader's room, he simply pushed open the door to see Pein sitting upright in his chair, closing his eyes, and meditating.

"Hey, fucker. What did you need from me?" Hidan asked, sitting in front of the desk.

"Simply enough, you're on a search-and-destroy mission." Pein explained, sighing.

"How fucking wonderful! I needed a sacrifice..." Hidan muttered, running a finger across his chin.

"Yes, here is the mans' information. You are to leave tonight. Most likely will be a week mission, depending on how fast you find him." Pein explained, sighing a bit and rubbing his forehead.

"Sweet. Alright, I'm gone, then." Hidan said, snatching the folder and walking out.

"Yeah..." Pein sighed, then headdesked, "God, I need Tylenol!" He yelled, voice being muffled by his desk.

* * *

Hidan was on a nice walk. He had his scythe in his hand, and was trying to figure out where his prey would be. He looked around the town, carefully examining the peoples faces. He lifted the picture, then felt a tug at his cloak. He turned to see a little blond boy run away with his money.

Oh, crap! Kakuzu's going to get pissed!

Hidan cursed and ran after the kid, yelling out choice words. Soon enough, the chase came to an end when the blond boy tripped and fell with a yelp.

"Hey, you little brat! Why not steal from someone who's an actual sucker, huh?" Hidan yelled, stepping on his back and snatching his wallet from the boy. He looked over the blond's face, then frowned.

He took out his picture and frowned more. The whisker-like marks on his cheeks was enough to prove who it was. He tilted his head.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked. The kid opened his eyes and nodded.

"Y-yes sir..." He muttered, frowning and looking down, "Sorry, I needed the money... I don't have a place to stay... or anything to-"

"Save the fucking sob story." Hidan growled, pressing on the kids back, making him yelp, "According to my papers, I'm on a search-and-destroy."

"W-what?! For who, sir?!" He said, a twinkle in his eyes, "Had you killed him? Was it exciting?!"

Hidan smirked a bit. It reminded him of when he was a pup. Whenever his father had come home, he'd ask about the hunt. He was born and raised a pup. It was a miracle when he found out he could turn into a human, not at will though.

Of course... It brought on terrible consequences. Which is why he tends to stay in wolf form as long as possible. Well, except for now...

"Hey... Where's your father?" Hidan asked, getting off the boy and kneeling down.

"Oh.. He's... dead..." Naruto said, looking down as he sat up. Hidan frowned. It was almost as if they were the same. Only a few things that tore them apart...

"Mother?" Hidan asked, frowning and tilting his head.

"Dead." Naruto said, tears coming to his eyes. Now they _were_ exactly alike. Hidan frowned, a small memory coming through his mind...  
____________Flashback_____________________________________________

_Hidan dashed about, playing in the snow with some of his friends._

_"Hidan! Come back, and take a bath!" His mother called. She was the leader of the pack. Hidan whimpered and burrowed into the snow, covering his head with it._

_"But Mom!" He whimpered, rolling onto his back and squirming, "I don't wanna take a bath!!"_

_"Too bad!" She giggled, going over to him and laying down next to him, starting to lap at his head and stomach._

_"Mom!" He whined, trying to get away, though secretly enjoying it._

_"Oh, hush!" She laughed. Then there was a loud 'bang' noise, making them all jump._

_"Mom?" Hidan asked, getting on his paws and looking up at her._

_"Stay here honey. No... never mind, go hide. Now..." She whispered, then ran off with the other adult wolves._

_"Mom!" He whimpered, seeing his father leave ,too. "Daddy! Momma! Come back!" He whimpered, shaking in fear. But they couldn't hear him. They were already gone. There where more 'bang' noises, and he scurried off to hide in a shrub. He remembers staying there, until some of the adult wolves came back. It had been an hour or so._

_"Momma? Daddy?" He whimpered, crawling out from under the bush. He looked through the crowd of adults, but didn't find his parents._

_"Momma?!" He whimpered._

_"Hidan..." Someone whispered behind him. He jumped and turn, sadness in his eyes, "They... died..."_

_"No..." He whimpered, tears running down his muzzle._

_"Hidan, I'm so sorry..." She whispered, lowering her head._

_"Y-you're lying! They can't be dead! They're gone somewhere! Momma! Daddy!!"

* * *

_

Hidan kneeled beside the kid, shaking.

"Mister?" Naruto asked, frowning. the silver-haired man looked up, and there was a mixture of sadness and rage in his eyes.

"I was sent on a search-and-destroy mission. You were my target." He said calmly, making the boy gasp, "I'm not going to hurt you..."

Naruto gave a confused look, and waited for what he'd do.

"Take it..." He whispered, holding out the money bag, "I've been through all that crap you've been through... It's only fair, huh?"

Naruto nodded and took the bag.

"My name is Hidan. Don't forget it..." He whispered, smiling at the boy.

"Naruto..." He said, although he knew what it was. Then the kid jumped on the man and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" He said happily, hugging the man, "You're so nice to me! Thank you thank you thank you!" Hidan just smiled and hugged back.

He knew how unfair it was to live this way. It was only reasonable that he let this kid have a better life than he.

"If anyone else with a cloak like mine come chasing after you, tell them you're my little brother. Here, go get a phone, and call me if that happens." He said, taking out a paper and writing down some digits on it, then shoving it in the kids pocket.

"Don't lose it."

"Okay, Big Brother Hidan." He said, nodding a bit, then ran off. Hidan just watched him, a small smile on his face.

Oh crap... Now _Pein_ is going to be pissed!


	5. New Mission

_Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Contains -possibly- all of the above.

* * *

_

"Danna?" Deidara asked, looking at his redhead.

"Hm?" He asked, working intently on a block of wood.

"Well... I, um... was just wondering... um... Why haven't we... um" Deidara was twisting the end of his shirt in his hands in nervousness.

"Why haven't we what, Deidara?" Sasori asked, looking at the blond to see his blush.

"Well... I was talking to Hidan the other day, un, and he said that he and Kakuzu got together and, um... did something..." Deidara said, trying to hint at it without saying it. Sasori's brow twitched.

"You're asking why we haven't had sex?" Sasori guessed, putting his tools down.

"W-well.. I wouldn't really say... er... yes, un..." Deidara admitted, dropping his head in shame. Sasori chuckled and went over to the bed.

"Well, if you really want to, we can always do it." Sasori chuckled, climbing on top of the blond. He blushed more and squeaked when he was pushed back on the bed.

"D-Danna!" He gasped when the man started tearing his shirt from his chest.

"Shush. I promise you'll enjoy this." The redhead chuckled, kissing his neck. Deidara gasped again and moaned lightly, tugging a bit at his red locks.

Sasori moved down a bit, leaving butterfly kisses on Deidara's stomach. He heard soft sighs and giggles in response and smiled a bit.

"Ticklish, Dei?" Sasori asked with a smirk.

"Danna, don't!" Deidara giggled, making the redhead roll his eyes playfully. They shared another kiss, and Deidara felt the redhead removing his pants. His heart sped up and he started to get nervous.

"D-Danna?" He breathed, making the redhead look up, seeing the obvious fear in his eyes.

"Shush, Dei. I'll be gentle, I promise." He whispered, catching his lips in a kiss. Deidara eagerly kissed back, feeling a bit reassured.

Sasori got rid off his own clothes before completely stripping the blond. Deidara blushed a bit when he was undressed, but made no protest. Sasori moved closer to him and kissed him again.

"Tell me if you want anything, okay?" Sasori whispered sweetly, Deidara nodded a bit. "Suck." He commanded, pressing the fingers to his lips. Deidara blushed and took them in, prying the fingers apart with his tongue and sucking each individual digit, getting an even coat around them. Sasori just watched, getting more excited with each passing second.

When Sasori pulled his fingers from Deidara's mouth, the blond blushed a bit.

"It might hurt a bit, but you have to relax, ok?" Sasori whispered, looking into the blond's crystal eyes. Deidara nodded a bit, then Sasori pressed in one finger, making Deidara gasp.

He whimpered a bit, feeling awkward, but somewhat comfortable. Sasori added a second finger, stretching him further. Deidara bit on his lip, closing his eyes tightly. The redhead started thrusting his fingers in, scissoring them a bit.

Deidara gasped a bit when he started, but soon got used to the feeling and moaned lightly. Sasori added a third finger, and kept thrusting. Then Deidara's back arched and he cried out in pleasure. Sasori smirked, having found his spot.

His fingers retreated, making the blond whine a bit, and he bent down and softly kissed him.

"This will hurt..." He whispered, deciding he shouldn't lie to the blond, seeing how this is most likely his first time.

"Alright..." He said, voice wavering a bit. He was shaking, but he didn't look scared. He was probably just a bit impatient. Well, might as well not make him wait, thought Sasori as he positioned himself.

They shared another kiss, then Sasori thrusted in, decided doing it quickly would be better. Deidara gasped and clawed at the redhead's arms. Sure, he were a male, but also part bird, meaning his nails were as sharp as _hell_!

Sasori hissed a bit, trying his best to restrain himself from screwing the blond senseless.

"D-Danna... move!" Deidara whined, letting go of his shoulders and wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck.

The redhead obliged and started to thrust slowly, earning small gasps and whines from Deidara. He kept thrusting, letting out low groans. Deidara was clawing the redhead's back, now, and still whimpering.

Soon enough, -thank God, Sasori's back was bleeding a lot now!- Deidara gasped and moaned, retracting his nails -claws?- from Sasori's back. Sasori smirked a bit and started thrusting faster, Deidara moaning and groaning. The blond's hips bucked a few times, and Sasori just held him down, going faster and faster still.

"Oh, Danna!" He screamed, throwing his head to one side. Sasori kept thrusting, not taking his eyes away from Deidara. He was so beautiful, squirming and screaming for him beneath him. Sasori smirked and thrusted particularly hard, making the blond lift his back from the mattress and scream.

"Danna!" He cried, reminding Sasori exactly where that spot was. He smirked and kept thrusting there, making the blond scream, having him thrash his head from side to side.

Sasori smirked at this, knowing he'd be the only one to experience such art. Deidara was still crying out his name, sweat covering his beautiful body, making him glisten. Sasori started pumping the blond, making him gasp and shiver in pleasure.

Sasori smirked and kept his rhythm, not letting the blond go one second without a new feeling of pleasure. Then, Deidara shoved his nails into the still bleeding flesh of Sasori's back and his back arched off of the sheets as he screamed his lovers name in pure ecstasy and came. Sasori groaned and came soon after, panting hard and trying to keep himself from falling on top of the blond. Deidara had fallen back on the bed, trying desperately to catch his breath.

Sasori pulled out of Deidara and laid next to him, closing his eyes.

"That was amazing..." Deidara breathed out, staring up at the ceiling. Sasori chuckled and kissed him.

"Glad you think so, babe." Sasori said, closing his eyes once more, "Let's sleep."

"Un..." Deidara cuddled up with the redhead, making him smile. Sasori took the sheets and pulled it over them, hugging the blond tightly to his chest.

* * *

Deidara yawned as he walked down the hallway. Pein had waken them up an hour after they had fallen asleep to tell Deidara to meet him in his office.

He sighed as he buttoned up his cloak, getting in front of his Leader's office.

He opened the door and twitched. Pein had Konan in his lap and they were currently making-out.

"Damn, And to think I should've brought my camera, un." Deidara said, making the two jump and pull away from each other. They both saw Deidara sitting nonchalantly in the chair across from them.

"No, no, you don't have to stop. I'll just wait." Deidara said, waving a hand. Konan just blushed and gave Pein one last peck, before running off.

"It's called knocking." Pein mentioned, frowning.

"It's called don't get me up an hour after having fallen asleep since I'm a bitch when I don't get a long enough time to sleep, so why the hell did you wake me up, un?" Deidara growled back, glaring at the man.

'_Artists..._' he thought, grumbling and flipping through folders.

"Hurry up!" Deidara whined, leaning back on the chair.

"Alright, all you have to do is to get this man to believe anything you want him to believe so you can stay at his house for a few nights. When you do, make sure he and his family is asleep, steel a scroll from them, and blow them up." Pein explained, giving the blond the folder. Deidara flipped through it and nodded.

"Simple enough, un..." Deidara said, tossing the folder back on the desk, then walking out.

"H-hey, you need this for your mission!" Pein called out.

"No I don't! Photographic memory, un!" Deidara called back, leaving quicker than he came. Pein just sighed and sat back down on his chair. He was kind of pissed Konan left. Ah well, he could just find her and take her out somewhere.


	6. Captured

_Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Contains violence, and possible all of the above.

* * *

_

Deidara was flying pretty quickly towards the town he was supposed to go. He had it all planned in his head. He'd fly around town, make sure to memorize all the pathways and exits, then land in the nearby forest and walk in.

He made a mental map as he flew around, making sure to spot every single turn and dead end. When he was done, he landed in the forest and quickly transformed, walking onto the road and towards the entrance like a normal person. Ha had decided to hide his cloak, to make it seem like he is just a person on the street.

As he walked up and down the streets he had memorized, he saw one kid out of the corner of his eye. When he looked, he saw a little blond boy with three scars or markings like whiskers on his cheeks. He looked hungry and scared, but was just watching him. Deidara frowned. It seemed he was probably going to steal his wallet.

Deidara sighed and walked towards the kid, making him gasp and attempt to run. Deidara was too quick for him, though, and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Kid, I'm tired. You've been eyeing me for the past ten minutes. Do you want something?" He asked, running some fingers through the kid's tangled hair.

"N-no! Let me go!" He whimpered, trying to get away.

"Geeze, you're filthy!" Deidara scoffed, wiping his fingers on his pants.

"Get away!" He whimpered, pulling the cloth stuck in Deidara's hands.

"No, you're going to come with me. Whoever taking care of you is doing a shitty job and I won't allow it! Come on, I'm going to be staying in a small hotel. I'll get you cleaned up." Deidara sighed, standing and taking his hand.

He stopped fighting and looked up at the older blond. "R-really?"

"You better believe it, un." He said with a smile. The kid obviously calmed down and they walked down the streets. Deidara bought some food to eat when they reached the hotel.

When they were in their room, the kid looked around in awe.

"So, what's your name?" Deidara called from the bathroom, getting a bath ready for him.

"Naruto." He said, walking in a smiling a bit. Deidara looked over the kid, then back to the water.

He had a somewhat confused look on his face, but went on acting like it was nothing.

"What's yours?" Naruto asked, going over to Deidara and sitting on the floor next to him.

"Deidara." He said with a smile.

"You're pretty!" Naruto giggled, smiling up at the blond. Deidara blushed and tested the water, before getting up.

"It's ready. Go ahead and take a bath, then we'll eat. Okay, un?" Deidara said, about to leave.

"Alright." Naruto said with a smile. Deidara left and watched some TV. He sighed in boredom when nothing was on.

* * *

As Naruto and Deidara were eating and watching TV, Naruto saw something from the corner of his eye.

A nice, silk black cloak was resting on a chair. It looked exactly like Hidan's!

Naruto gasped a bit, making Deidara look over at him.

"What is it, Naruto?" Deidara asked, frowning. When he saw the blond looking at his cloak, he frowned.

"I'm Hidan's little brother!" He blurted out randomly.

"Huh?" Deidara was a bit confused, but smiled, "Well you two don't look anything alike, but that doesn't mean you can't be related, un."

"Huh?" Now it was Naruto's turn to be confused. Wouldn't Deidara be trying to kill him or something.

"Keep eating. I don't want you going to sleep hungry." Deidara laughed a bit, eating his food. Naruto nodded and also ate, eyeing the blond nervously.

When night came, Deidara let Naruto have the bed. Naruto thanked him over and over again, then fell asleep in seconds. Deidara was still awake, thinking of Sasori.

Then he got up and decided to put his cloak away, in case someone decided to break in. He folded it up neatly and moved it under his clothes.

"Are you with the same organization Hidan is in?" He heard a sleepy voice asked. He turned and smiled, then nodded.

"What's your mission?" Naruto asked, still obviously tired.

"Find a guy, steal something from him, then kill him." Deidara said with a shrug.

"Cool!" Naruto said, eyes widening in fascination. Deidara just giggled.

"Go to sleep, you must still be tired." Deidara said, going over to him and tucking him in.

"Good night, Deidara." Naruto muttered, falling asleep again.

* * *

Then next day, Deidara let Naruto leave after breakfast. Besides, he had a mission to get to.

As he walked around, looking for the guy, it got hotter. He sighed and pulled off his jacket he had bought from a nearby store. He held it in one hand, walking around in a short sleeved mesh shirt with a tank top under it.

He sighed in annoyance as some men stared. Then he saw his target at the ramen bar, eating greedily. Deidara sat next to him, obviously attracting his attention.

"My, It's so hot out here, un." Deidara whimpered, twirling some of his hair around one finger. Then man looked over Deidara. He wasn't too hideous, maybe this would work for his part.

The man cooking the ramen gave the blond some water, saying ti was on the house.

"Aww, you're so sweet!" He giggled, making the man go weak at the knees when he gave him a wink. He carefully sipped the water, making his target droll a bit as he watched the water trickle down his chin.

"Oopsie..." Deidara giggled wiping it away.

"Say, what did you say your name was?" His target asked, smirking.

"Dani." Deidara giggled, smiling a bit, "And what would your name be, hm?" He asked, tracing a finger down his arm.

"Kabuto." He said with a smirk, pushing up his glasses.

"Well, you look absolutely handsome!" Deidara giggled moving a bit closer to the man, "Maybe you're also a gentleman?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Kabuto asked, moving an arm around the blond's waist. Deidara restrained stiffening up and giggled.

"Well, it seems I've ran out of money and I can't pay for tonight at my hotel. I need a place to stay." Deidara whimpered, putting on a cute face for the man.

He smirked and moved closer, "I'm pretty sure you can stay at my place." He chuckled.

"Oh, but I wouldn't want to be a burden!" Deidara giggled, winking at him, "But of course, I'm pretty sure there could be a way to pay you back?"

"Of course. We'll talk over it at dinner at my house then, come." Kabuto stood and led the blond away.

A few minutes into their walk, Deidara heard Naruto call out to him. He didn't turn, that would give a bad impression.

But he turned when he felt something tug his hair. He saw Naruto look up, then over at the man he was with.

"Oh.. Sorry, Ma'am, I thought you were someone I knew..." Naruto whimpered, obviously figuring out who the man was.

"Aw, it's okay. I tend to get mistaken a lot, un." Deidara giggled, patting him on the head, "Run off and find your parents, or this 'Deidara' person you called me, okay?"

"Okay!" Naruto ran off, making Deidara smile. Such an energetic kid. He stood again and kept walking with Kabuto.

* * *

Deidara sighed as he lay on his bed. He really wanted to be home, or at least in the hotel, but a mission is a mission. He got up and started taking off his shirt. It was plain habit. He hated sleeping with his shirt on. When he dropped it on the floor, he felt hands creep around his waist.

He gasped and quickly pulled away. He saw Kabuto standing there, moving closer.

"K-Kabuto, what are you doing?" Deidara whimpered, giving a scared face.

"You said you'd pay me back for letting you stay." Kabuto said, frowning.

"I didn't mean like this, un!" Deidara whined, pushing him towards the exit.

"Too bad." He said, pushing him against the wall.

"Let go!" Deidara whimpered, trying to get away.

"No. I'm going to get what I want." Kabuto growled, pulling him off the wall and throwing him onto the bed. Deidara gasped, and did the only thing he saw reasonable. When Kabuto tried to get on top of him, he punched him straight in the face, knocking the man to the ground.

"Bastard, un!" Deidara yelled, getting to his feet and pressing a foot to his face, "When I say 'no' I mean it, un!"

Then the door burst open and Deidara was talked.

"Get off of me!" He screamed, trying to get out of their grip.

"Dani, or whatever your real name is, you're going to be taken to prison." Kabuto said, standing. He was smiling. Deidara frowned and glared at him.

"You have no right, un!" He complained, kicking and squirming.

"Yes. Team Akatsuki will now and forever be considered a rogue group." Kabuto said, tossing Deidara shirt at one of the guards.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Deidara huffed, letting the guards tug his shirt on.

"You don't have to. Take him away." And with that, Deidara was drug off to jail.

Of course, Naruto was there to see the whole thing. He had found a nice spot in a tree, after stalking the two for a while. When he saw this, he gasped and pulled out the phone he had gotten with Hidan's money and dialed the only numbers he remembered.

"Hello?" he heard the man ask on the other end.

"Big Brother Hidan! Deidara's here!" Naruto said hurriedly.

"What?! Alright I'm on my way!" Hidan said, then hung up. Naruto nodded a bit and closed the phone, then put it away and ran off to get Deidara's stuff from the hotel, so no one can steal it.


	7. Raped

_Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, or the Akatsuki. Contains -possibly- all of the above.

* * *

_

"Where did you send Deidara?!" Hidan yelled, kicking the door open to see Pein sitting at his desk, looking at a file.

"Excuse me?" Pein asked, frowning.

"Where the hell is Deidara?!" Hidan yelled again, crossing his arms. Pein thought about it, then nodded.

"Yes, he is late, isn't he... I sent him about two days ago..." Pein muttered, looking through more files. Hidan frowned and went over to Pein's desk to see what he was looking for.

"Here. He left this, saying something about having photographic memory and not needing it." Pein said, tossing the file onto the table. Hidan picked it up and skimmed the words, then frowned.

"It's in the same town you fucking sent me to." Hidan muttered, reading over it still.

"It is, huh?" Pein said, realizing that.

"Let me go search for him." Hidan said, slamming the file on the desk.

"Well, I can always get Zetsu to-"

"No"! I'll fucking search for him!" Hidan yelled, snatching a pen from Pein's hand and writing on the file: 'Hidan goes to search for Deidara.'

"Okay..." Pein sighed, signing his name.

"Thank you. I'll be back whenever." Hidan said, leaving the folder and walking off.

"Do you have photographic memory too?" Pein asked, sighing.

"Well, I'd actually call it 'Absent-Minded Memory', but go ahead and call it whatever you want." He said, turning to face him, then leaving.

* * *

Itachi sighed. He was currently sitting out by the lake. He'd decided that he wouldn't leave until he was able to control his emotions completely. The past few weeks ended horribly. He kept crying in front of Kisame. It was uncomfortable.

Come on, if you spent nearly your whole life as a weasel with no need to hide your emotions, you would be a wreck in front of most people.

"Itachi?" He heard Kisame say a bit behind him. The weasel stood up.

"I'm going for a walk around town. I'll be back soon." Itachi said, walking away from the shark. He heard Kisame sigh, so he stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, keeping his face straight and his voice monotone.

"It seems like you're ignoring me." Kisame admitted, shrugging a bit. He picked up a flat stone and skipped it, having a faraway look to his face.

"Kisame, I'm not ignoring you. A lot has been on my mind. You have to understand. I need to be alone to think." Itachi explained, sighing.

"I understand. It's just annoying." Kisame said, frowning.

"Hn." The weasel turned to leave.

"Itachi?" Kisame called to him, making the weasel stop.

"Hn?" Itachi muttered, looking at the shark. Kisame just stared at him, as though he were a new face he had to remember.

"What is it, Kisame?" Itachi said this time, making sure his face was unreadable.

"Nothing." Kisame said, looking away, "Just making sure you're okay."

Itachi stayed quiet a bit longer, then left, confused about how he would figure that out if he stayed so blank the whole time.

* * *

"I demand decent food! You can't treat me like this, un!" Deidara said sternly, standing in front of the warden.

"You get what you get. Take him away." He said, turning to leave.

"What?! No! I demand food! Edible food!" Deidara screamed as the officers grabbed his arms and started shoving him into his cell.

"Let me go! You can't do this! This is inhumane!" Deidara yelled, putting his feet up to keep himself out of the cell. The officers got angry and one took out his handcuffs.

"Put me down! I demand to talk to the warden! Let me go!" Deidara cried. The officer held up the blond in the opening to the cell and the other one handcuffed his hands, looping the chain around one of the bars, letting the blond hang there.

He gasped and yelped when they let go off him. He started squirming, getting cuts on his wrists and hands. After only a few minutes, he gave up and just cried silently. His hands were bleeding and he couldn't even rest his feet on the floor.

His back was faced to the rest of the room as he hung there, and he heard some others yelling and shouting for the warden, and how unfair it was to them and the blond.

Deidara just hung there, completely ashamed, and scared.

"Wake up!" The blond was jabbed roughly with the end of a gun. It was pointed straight to his face, making him gasp and back away.

"Get to your feet!" The guard yelled. Deidara did as told and he was shivering a bit. In the prison, it always seemed cold.

"Come with me." The guard said, poking him in his back and leading him out of his cell.

"Where are we going, un?" Deidara asked, turning to look at the man.

"Face front. Keep quiet." He ordered, jabbing the blond, making him do as told.

They reached the bathroom.

"Get in." He said, motioning to the bathroom door.

"I don't have to go, sir." Deidara said, frowning.

"I said get in!" He jabbed the blond, making him gasp and fall in. He was trying to get to his feet when the guard walked in and tossed his gun to one side. Deidara gave a confused look, but then let out a cry when the officer took him by his hair and pulled him to his feet.

"Stop! Stop it, please!" He cried, putting his hands on his head. The guard shoved him against the wall and started biting his neck.

"No! Stop! I don't want this! Stop, un!" He yelled, but then the guard just covered his mouth by taking off his glove and shoving it in his mouth. Deidara started crying and was pushing the guard away, getting his hands tied up, just like when they handcuffed him to his cell doorway, the guard tied him to one of the stall doorway. He was squirming and gagging on the glove.

He was trying to scream, but every time he made a loud enough noise, he was hit.

His "Stops" were completely muffled, and he was barely even able to move his tongue. He tried getting free of his 'cuffs' but it was no good.

He felt the guard behind him running his hands up his sides and around his body. Deidara kept crying, knowing exactly what this guy was going to do.

* * *

Hidan walked around the town in a hurried fashion, trying to find Naruto.

"Hidan!" He heard someone call, making him jump and turn. Naruto was standing behind him, with a cloak like his, tied up and around some stuff.

"Naruto, what is that?" Hidan asked, frowning.

"Huh? This is Deidara's stuff! Hidan, they took him to prison!" Naruto explained, holding out the 'basket'.

"What?!" Hidan yelled, amazed they would do that to the poor blond.

"Hidan, I've heard bad things about jail..." Naruto whimpered.

"Yes, everyone has. People get executed, gang fights, and break-outs. Not the best place to go." Hidan sighed out, kneeling in front of Naruto and taking the blond's stuff.

"No, I mean about the jail they took him to!" Naruto whined, eyes getting teary.

"What about it?" Hidan asked, frowning.

"They don't treat you the way they're supposed to! they give you undercooked gunk that tastes horrible... and... they don't touch you right." Naruto explained, whimpered.

"Bastards!" Hidan yelled, getting what Naruto was trying to say, "Don't worry, I'll get him. Where the hell is this fucking prison?!" Hidan demanded to know. Naruto quickly led him.


	8. Back to Akatsuki

_Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Contains- possibly- all of the above

* * *

_

Deidara hung from his wrists from the bathroom stall doorway, crying. He was undressed, and hanging there, with nothing to cover him. The glove was in his mouth, not making him gag any more. His wrists were red from rubbing harshly against the cloth hanging him from the 'activities'.

His arms were tired, and he just wanted to get down. Then, almost as if reading his mind, the cloth cuffs were cut from the doorway and he fell roughly to the ground, letting out a strangled yelp when he hit the linoleum. He was pulled to his feet by his hair, making him cry more.

The man tore the glove from his mouth, letting the blond get accurate breaths. Deidara was shaking, legs so weak he was practically hanging from his hair that was still being held by his rapist. He opened his eyes to see what he looked like, possibly to report him, but then a sharp pain rushed through his right eye, making him howl in pain. Blood started running down his face and getting in his hair. He made no move to stop it, letting his tears burn the deep wound across his eye.

The man let go of him, making the blond drop to his legs and continue his crying.

"Get dressed. You're going to attract someone." He growled, tossing the prison-clothes at him. Deidara dressed slowly, which angered the man. He earned a cuff to the cheek that sent him against the wall. He choked back tears and got dressed quicker. When he was completely covered, the man took him and started leading him back to the cell.

"Stupid whore..." He muttered, shoving him into the cell, then locking the door behind him. When he walked away, Deidara started crying. He slowly and painfully crawled to his mattress and laid down, still feeling the throbbing pain from his face and legs. He didn't even have time to sleep, because after an hour, the lights were flicked on and they were ordered to breakfast.

When Deidara made no move to get up, his jail cell was opened and the warden walked in.

"Breakfast, prisoner!" He yelled, slapping his nightstick against the bars. Deidara flinched, but didn't move, facing away from the man.

"I said-!" The warden went silent when he forced the blond onto his back and seeing the bruised and bleeding face. Deidara just opened his eyes as best as he could, the right one only squinting.

"Someone... get him to the prison hospital!" He ordered the others. He was gingerly picked up and brought to the doctor's office, where they stitched his face so he wasn't bleeding, and he wasn't able to open his right eye anymore. He was looked over his whole being, and when they saw the redness around his wrists and obvious signs of struggle from a possible attack, they sent him to the 'Special Care' ward, where he was in a completely walled off cell.

When they brought him in, he simply laid on the bunk they had for him. It was simple, and much more comfortable than the ones in the cell before. He laid down and closed his eyes, intent on falling asleep since he knew he wouldn't be raped again.

Then, really loud sirens went off, jerking the blond awake. The door to the Special Care ward opened, and he heard the warden say " What happened? What's going on?"

"There's a break-in!" The guard said hurriedly.

"Break-in? Who'd want to break-in?" She asked, frowning.

"Does it matter? Come on!" They both left, closing the door behind them. Now Deidara was curious. Who _would_ want to break into a place like this? He slowly got up from his bed and went to the door of his cell, looking out the small barred window to see the front door, slightly ajar. Must've bounced off of itself.

Then there was a loud shriek and blood splattered into the room, making the blond gasp and fall backwards, hurting his already bruised self in the process. Then he heard footsteps closing in on the door. It slowly creaking open. Deidara was shaking now, afraid of who it might be. He was frozen in fear, digging his nails into the ground and making them bleed. He stared up at his cell door, afraid it might be open, and he might be killed.

When the footsteps closed in on his cell door, his breathing stopped. The door slowly opened, creaking loudly. His heart started beating faster. Past images and memories flooded his mind, blinding his only good eye with things he just suddenly remember. Then one particular memory invaded his brain and sight, and he started to silently cry.

The door stopped moving, but only for a couple of seconds. Deidara's chest was pounding, he was afraid it might rip open. Then the door opened completely and he saw the last person he imagined.

"Holy Shit, Deidara! You look fucked up!"

* * *

"Sasori." The redhead turned and saw Pein behind him, "Come with me."

Sasori obeyed and followed his orange-haired leader to the living room, where it was deserted, seeing what time it was.

"Do you want something?" He asked, frowning.

"To talk, yes." Pein answered, sitting in one of the chairs and looking at the time, seeing that it was only three o' clock in the morning.

"Talk about what?" Sasori wondered, making himself comfortable.

"Deidara." Pein replied finally, turning to face the redhead, who was currently fighting back a shocked look.

"Why would we talk about that brat?" Sasori joked, smiling a bit and shaking his head.

"Because he is your partner, and your husband."

"By force." Reminded Sasori, lifting a finger.

"It doesn't matter if you are willing or not. I am just trying to say-" Knocking interrupted Pein, making him sigh, "You might not like what you see." He warned finally, standing and going to answer the door. Sasori frowned at this, and watched as the door swung open and Hidan walked in, carrying the blond in his arms.

Sasori's eyes widened. He wasn't able to hold it back. His blond was bruised and bleeding in a few places. He saw Hidan lay him down on the couch.

"I found him in a prison. Obviously something happened. Possibly torture, that is, if they knew why he was there." Hidan sighed out, rolling his shoulders a bit to stretch them.

Pein frowned and examined over the unconscious blond. He brushed the bangs from his face and grimaced at the stitches across his eye and cheek. Sasori frowned at this. When Pein moved to stand erect, his arm was caught and was pulled back down. He looked in confusion, and saw the blond was awake, and trying to say something.

"Huh?" Pein muttered, frowning.

"T-two... Six... Sev-- uh..." Deidara closed his eyes and breathed a bit heavily. Pein was confused, and tilted his head a bit, "S-seven... Nine... One..." Deidara dropped his head and fell unconscious again. Pein thought over the numbers he said, then frowned.

"He was able to see it..." He muttered, running off to his office. Sasori and Hidan looked at each other, silently deciding it had nothing to do with them. Hidan started picking up Deidara, Sasori helping him, and they brought him to Kakuzu, where he could look over the blond and help heal him a bit.

* * *

Deidara woke up. He stared at the ceiling for a bit, then lifted his hand in front of his face when he realized something was wrong. He held it out, and found he could only see part of it. He blinked, feeling his right eye move He looked around, soon realizing he was only seeing with his left eye. He sat up, wincing a bit at the pain throughout his body.

He looked up and saw Kakuzu sitting in front of him, asleep on the chair. He slowly reached over, shaking his shoulder so he would wake up. When he did, he greeted him with a simple 'morning', then stood.

"You probably want to know what happened to your eye, huh?" Kakuzu wondered, looking down at him. Deidara just nodded, looking away from the miser. Kakuzu left for a few minutes, returning soon with a hand-held mirror. Deidara looked at himself, eyes widening a bit when he saw that his right eye no longer held the cerulean color, but a silver color, and completely pupil-less.

Deidara set the mirror down, and moved to stand, quickly being held down by the miser.

"You have to rest," He explained with a stern tone, "You aren't healed enough."

Deidara sighed a bit and nodded, staying on the bed and curling up a bit into ball back asleep.

* * *

"Itachi..." Kisame said when he reached the lake and seeing the weasel sitting at the shoreline.

"Kisame..." The weasel replied, looking at him. The shark sat beside the weasel, and they both gazed out into the dark water, the moon's reflection glittering.

"Kisame...?" Itachi muttered, tightening his hands into fists to try and keep his voice monotone.

"Hm?" The shark looked at him. Itachi stayed silent for a bit, but then lifted his head, facing the water and keeping his face straight.

"Why do you think Pein-san collected us?" Itachi asked, sighing a bit.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Kisame wondered, frowning a bit and tilting his head.

"Why did he decide that we were so interesting, that he'd have to collect us?" Itachi elaborated, making the shark think.

"I'm not sure... maybe he has some sort of plan for us..." Kisame guessed, shrugging a bit.

"It must be big, or else he wouldn't be doing all of this..." Itachi said, getting up and turning to go back into the house. Kisame sighed. He never was good at talking to him anymore.

* * *

"Senpai!" Tobi yelled, hugging his blond friend.

"Let me go, un!" Deidara shrieked from the sneak attack. Tobi quickly unhanded the man, getting swiftly hit in the mask. Tobi whimpered and tilted his head.

"Why did Senpai hit Tobi?" He asked, rubbing his cheek through the mask.

"Sorry, Tobi. I'm just jumpy lately..." Deidara sighed out, giving an apologetic look.

"What's wrong?" Tobi questioned, tilting his head.

"Well... Can you keep a secret, Tobi?" Deidara asked, smiling weakly. Tobi nodded eagerly, then the blond led him up to his room. Tobi frowned when he realized Sasori wasn't there.

"Where is Sasori?" Tobi asked, looking around the room.

"He went out to the town, un. Come, sit down." Deidara said, patting the bed next to him. When Tobi sat, Deidara smiled again.

Tobi lifted his mask a bit to the side, so he could at least see the blond with his left eye.

"What was it Deidara-Senpai wanted to tell Tobi?" Tobi urged, wanting to know what the secret was.

"Well..." Deidara sighed, "When I was a kid... I didn't have any parents. Or, none that I know of..." Tobi nodded, urging him further, "I was an orphan, and one time... I was living with this one man..."  
___________________flash back____________________________________

_Deidara quickly ran into his room, slamming the door shut and pushing whatever he could move against the door._

_"Damn it, Deidara! Open this door!" His adoptive father yelled, kicking and punching the door._

_"Go away, un!" He yelled in his kid-like voice. He was only seven._

_"Open this door!" he yelled, kicking the door so hard it splintered. Deidara screamed and quickly hid under the bed, shaking and crying silently. He heard what was left of the door creak open._

_"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." He muttered, footsteps going across the creaking floor. Deidara held his breath as he saw two feet coming closer to the bed. Then, the bed was lifted from the ground and thrown upside-down._

_"There you are!" He yelled, lifting and cocking his gun. Deidara yelped when he pulled the trigger, soon realizing it misfired. He took the opportunity and started to run, but he heard another shot, and fell over. Pain surged through his body, and he heard the twisted old man laughing behind him._

_"Never disobey me. You'll pay the price." He growled, grabbing him by his hair, making him scream.

* * *

_

"Luckily, I only got out with cuts and bruises and a bullet in my leg, un. The police were called when the neighbors heard a scream, and I was saved." Deidara finished, then sighed.

"Wow, Senpai..." Tobi muttered, scratching the back of his head, "How'd you get out with no mental scars?"

"I dunno... I only remembered it when I was stuck in prison..." Deidara muttered, thinking over it. Tobi shrugged a bit.

"Don't worry, Senpai. Tobi won't tell anyone!" He said, sliding his mask back down and leaving. Deidara smiled, feeling much better after getting it off his chest.


	9. Who We Are

_Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, or the Akatsuki. Contains -possibly- all of the above_

After a few weeks, Deidara healed up nicely. Sasori would _not_ leave the blonde's side after the first three days. Why after the first three days? Pein was explaining things to him. Sasori got mad, Pein sent him out to cool off the heat and he didn't return for a couple of days. When he came back, he stuck to Deidara like glue.

Deidara got annoyed, but Sasori didn't seem to notice, or chose not to. After the third week, Deidara was finally able to go out again. Of course, he chose not to, seeing how people would probably stare at his still somewhat swollen cheek and amazingly silver eye. Sasori, on the other hand, urged him to go out. He didn't want the blond to stay in the house forever, but Deidara barely even left the room!

After the third attempt to get Deidara out of the house, he sighed. Deidara had just shoved him out of the room and slammed the door in his face. Sasori was resting his forehead on the door, trying to think up of something to get the blond active again. Then an idea popped up in his head.

"Deidara, let me back in please!" Sasori yelled, knocking on the door. There was some silence, but then he heard it unlock and Deidara opened it, letting him in. When the redhead walked in, he went straight to his puppets, making the blond a bit more mad. He was digging through his things, looking for one of his tools, probably. Deidara sighed and sat on his bed, then heard the redhead chuckle.

"Hey, Deidara, close your eyes." He said, hiding something behind his back.

"What are you going to do, Danna?" Deidara wondered, fearing he might hurt him.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." He chuckled, getting on the bed and kissing his cheek. Deidara sighed and closed his eyes, waiting. Sasori took the item in his hands and started messing with Deidara's right eye.

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara asked again, staying still and keeping at least his left eye closed.

"Hold on, almost done." Sasori said. Deidara felt a small tingle in the side of his face, then Sasori pulled away.

"Huh?" Deidara looked around, actually able to see things with both eyes.

"Cool huh? Water proof, fire proof, bullet proof... well, except for the glass, obviously." Sasori smiled, "And you'll be able to see in the dark."

Deidara just looked around in amazement, "How'd you create something like this?"

"I'm an inventor. Probably why Pein forced me to marry you in the first place." He said, smiling a bit, "Do you like it?"

Deidara smiled and kissed him, "Thank you, Danna, un!" He cried, hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome, so are you going to go out with me, or no?" Sasori chuckled hugging back.

"Y-yeah, just let me take a shower, un." Deidara hopped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, leaving a happy redhead.

"Zetsu-san?" Tobi asked, tilting his head.

"What is it, Tobi? **I'm tired.**" He sighed out, looking at the man.

"Why do you look like that?" Tobi asked, pointing to the dark side of his body.

"Because, That's the way I was born Tobi. **Why would you have a freaking pumpkin on your face**" Zetsu growled in response, making the masked man giggle.

"Because, Zetsu-san, Tobi likes Orange!" Tobi giggled, hugging the man.

"**You'd do me a favor and back off**" He growled, shoving him away.

"Okay! Is Tobi a good boy now?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure, Tobi. **Go be a good boy somewhere else, now.**" Zetsu turned back to his work, making sure to finish it all before Pein absolutely needs it. He had to show he could be as good as them anyways.

Hidan sighed as he walked towards the living room alongside Kakuzu. Everyone was being called in for an emergency meeting. When they got there, they, indeed, saw everyone. Hidan sighed as he picked himself a spot on the floor. Kakuzu just decided to stand in the back like Zetsu. Pein was standing in front of the TV, so everyone could see him.

"We have a problem. We know that one of our members had just been retrieved from the prison system. Sadly, somehow, the head of police know about us. And the head of police is also my rival, who owns a somewhat similar group as ours, except for a hundred times better." Pein started. Everyone grumbled a bit when he practically called them losers.

"He is merciless. Completely. And apparently he is now using the police force to track us down." Pein sighed out, putting a hand on his hip.

"Wait, how can he even know we exist if we didn't even make a giant statement. All we did was get one person in jail!" Kisame exclaimed, setting off a bunch of yells and shouts of agreement.

"Calm down! You see, when Deidara was put into the prison, it didn't do anything. He could have just thought over it being another person trying to steal something. The problem was me. Since Deidara was on that particular mission practically sent off sirens. It was obvious seeing that he was after than particular scroll, and even if he didn't get it, he got me vital information about it, and it's all I needed." Pein said, yelling a bit to calm them down.

They all looked at each other in silence, then waited for him to continue, which he did with:

"And yes, Kisame, we didn't make a giant statement of who we are... But I think it's about time we do. We shall take this town as ours. We will kill every single person in the town." Pein said, making everyone more excited.

"But how are we going to do that without getting in jail?" Hidan protested, others nodding in agreement.

"We are actually further than all of the other houses. We wouldn't be investigated. They would just think some maniac flared up and killed everyone including himself. We'll be fine." Pein said, then smirked, "So... here's the plan..."

Everyone leaned in eagerly, tension filling the room. Pein smirked, proud of his plan.

"Hurry up and get on with it!" Hidan yelled, breaking the tension. Pein chuckled.

"Here's how it'll go..."

Deidara and Sasori waited at the top of the highest building, a bank, waiting for the signal. Deidara pressed a button on his headset and whispered, "In place, un."

"Good. Sasori?"

"Roger." The redhead responded, looking down at the street.

"Good. Ready..." The two artists tensed, gripping their weapons and waiting.

"**Go**" They leapt off, headed for their targets. When Sasori got to his at the end of the town, he threw down a small wooden ball. When it was close to the ground, he activated it, creating a huge wall, blocking off half of the city. Deidara did the same to the other side, trapping everyone in. They heard people start to panic and some drivers even crashed into the gigantic walls.

"Ready, Tobi?" Zetsu asked his partner as they watched from an alley-way.

"Of course, Zetsu-san." Tobi said with a little hop.

"Go get them." Zetsu said with a smirk. Tobi nodded, dropped his mask and cloak so he looked like a commoner, then ran out into the middle of the town and screamed: "**OH MY GOD! THE AKATSUKI ARE ATTACKING! WE'RE ALL DEAD**!" That set everyone off, making them run around and screaming and crying for pity towards whoever the 'Akatsuki' was. Tobi chuckled and high-fived Zetsu when he walked back in the alley.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, go." Zetsu said into his headset.

"Let's do it, dude!" Hidan chuckled into the mic.

"He means roger." Kakuzu sighed. Kakuzu was the first to jump down, making everyone stop and look at him, as if he were the answer to their problems.

"Hm..." He was looking over everyone. Then he lowered his head and crouched down, so he had all fours on the floor. Everyone watched in silence. The ground seemed to have shifted under his fingers, and when he tightened his hands together only slightly, everyone last balance. Kakuzu then turned into the White Bengal Tiger, and roared loudly, making everyone run away in fear. He chased after a few, tearing their wind pipes from their throats.

Hidan, on the other hand, watched for a few minutes, then jumped down, making everyone shriek and back away from him, seeing how he was probably a part of this. Hidan chuckled and let his scythe out, slicing people across the backs, sides, and stomachs, tearing apart their limbs and forcing them to writhe on the ground as they bled out slowly.

He chuckled, then felt the ground shake, making him and Kakuzu loose balance.

"Get high, quickly, Kisame's attack comes soon.." Zetsu warned. They nodded and quickly fled, getting to the highest building, meeting up with the artists and the plant man and masked male.

"That was cool, un." Deidara giggled, smiling at the zealot.

"Those wall things are awesome!" Hidan chuckled, smirking. Sasori and Kakuzu just looked at each other, saying silent 'good jobs' and looking away. Just because their ukes were friends doesn't mean they have to be. Then, the floor and buildings started shaking, and water started flooding the floor, making everyone panic even more.

"We got this.." Kisame said into the mic for them to hear.

"And Itachi...?" Zetsu wondered, pressing the ear piece to his ear.

"Hn." They heard, then Zetsu nodded.

"Go." He said, then the temperature increased. A sun-like orb started forming right above the town.

"Magnify..." Kisame muttered, instructing the water to reflect the light and aim the glowing orb's power to burn whatever it magnified onto. People started shrieking as the water turned to liquid fire, burning whatever was in it.

"Retreat, now. Kisame and Itachi will finish up here." Zetsu said, getting grunts of agreements. They left, all for the shark and the weasel, as they finished up their death game. When they all hopped onto the edge of the wall, Zetsu turned to see everyone dying slowly. Everyone except Tobi leapt off. Tobi turned to Zetsu and tilted his head.

"What's wrong, Zetsu-san?" Tobi asked, frowning.

"It's unfair that I'm in this team and I don't even do anything..." Zetsu sighed out, looking away. Tobi frowned under his mask, then turned on his mic.

"Itachi-san, Kisame-san, can Zetsu-san have a part in the final killing?" Tobi asked. Zetsu was kind of shocked he'd do that for him.

"Why not? The more the merrier..." Kisame responded.

Tobi smiled at Zetsu, who nodded a bit and faced the town. He lifted his arms and had his hands pointed out. He took in a deep breath, letting the vines underground take root under the town. Zetsu lifted his hands, spreading his fingers wider open as stalks rose from the cemented grounds. When they peaked out of the water, Zetsu quickly closed his hands, then reopened them, making the small purple flowers at the tip open and spread weird-looking pollen.

The pollen got on the people's skin, making them swell up and gurgle out blood.

"You can keep going, now." Zetsu said, proud with his work and leaping off. Tobi, Kisame, and Itachi were shocked at the epidemic he caused. The pollen didn't even have to touch them now, as long as they were in the water, it infected them.

"Tobi will see you at base." Tobi said, then leaping off as well, following after the others.


End file.
